Operation Zero
by LittleStarOfHope
Summary: Tsuna and the gang meet a child prodigy who also turns out to be the hidden guardian. As more chaos enters Tsuna’s life, the gang will find that their new friend has a past that comes back to haunt him.
1. Tobi's character info

**Operation Zero**

Summary: Tsuna and the gang meet a child prodigy who also turns out to be the hidden guardian. As more chaos enters Tsuna's life, the gang will find that their new friend has a past that comes back to haunt him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Note**

Hoshi: yata~! My first fanfiction ;D

OC: ._.

Hoshi: Now OC be nice D

OC: roger! :D but I still didn't get named D:

Hoshi: yes u did o-o

OC: oh o-o''

Hoshi: this aint a chapter yet. It's character info. [OC character info]

Tobi: I GOT MY NAME!

Hoshi: QUIET!

Tobi: mkay :]

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Character Info 001**

Name: Tobi ???

Age: 15

Height: 5" 7'

Hair: White (Round cut with a few strands sticking out here and there. Messy haired type) ^^''

Eyes: Left: Black Right: never seen before (hidden under an eye patch)

Likes: candy, turtles

Dislikes: spicy foods

Hobbies: making things (either by hand or just making electronics)

Personality: Overly friendly. Gives everyone a second chance (maybe a 3rd…4th…9th..)

Occupation: ???

Parents: unknown

Background: Little of his past is known. Pure genius, graduated college at the age of 11. Hidden guardian of the Vongola. Under the care of Vongola the ninth

**Up next: Chapter 1: Operation Meet**


	2. Tobi the Weird

**Operation Meet**

**Author's Note**

Hoshi: First chapter of the story :D

Tobi: Is it going to be very long :D

Hoshi: ummmm

Tobi: I declare 50 chapters~!

Hoshi: I CALL 30!

Tobi: 5!

Hoshi: 55!

Tobi: OK~! :D

Hoshi: wait.. DAM UR GOOD D

**Note: this is a joke. If you really want it to be 55 or more chapters, then say so. Cuz Hoshi and Tobi has nothing but time :D**

Tobi: Hi reader-san. Hoshi-chan does not own Katekyo hitman reborn. So don't sue her :D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a sunny and hot Sunday and the heat was really getting to Tsuna. "Hie~! It's so hot today." He complained. Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face. "ITAI! Reborn what was that for?!" he yelled. Reborn just smirked. "The 10th generation boss shouldn't complain about the weather." He said. Tsuna sighed.

"Let's go." Reborn said as he walked off. Tsuna ran to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" he asked out of curiosity. "To visit a friend of mine." He said. Tsuna then thought about the so- called friend that they were going to visit. "Is he another one of you that likes to hit me?!" he suddenly thought not wanting to meet him. Reborn gave Tsuna a kick in the face causing to poor soon-to-be boss to slam into a brick wall. "ITAI! Reborn! Why did you have to do that?!" he complained rubbing his head. Reborn just smirked and continued walking. Tsuna followed shortly.

Tsuna noted that they were getting closer and closer to Namimori High School. "Why are we going in this direction?" he asked. Reborn tripped Tsuna. "Baka isn't it obvious? He lives here." He said ignoring Tsuna's complains of pain.

Pretty soon they were at a house. Reborn rang the doorbell. A few crashes and sounds of glass breaking were heard and the door slammed open. Tsuna did a double take. This person, a boy, looked almost the same age as himself. Short white messy hair with….an eye patch? Tsuna didn't want to know. Slightly taller than Tsuna but looked a lot skinnier. He wore a plain white t-shirt with ripped whitewashed jeans. He didn't look anything like Tsuna imagined he would.

Around his hips was a belt were he kept tools. Tsuna wondered what kind of kid this was. He had some kind of earpiece on his ear and something that looked like a microphone attached to it. Tsuna thought the kid was one of those nerds.

The boy quickly noticed Reborn. He smiled at them. "Please, why don't you two come in?" said the boy gesturing for them to come in. Reborn kicked Tsuna in. The boy sweat dropped. "The same as always Reborn…" he laughed as he helped Tsuna up. The boy suddenly realized something and shook Tsuna's hand. "Silly me I forgot to introduce myself." He laughed. "My name is Tobi. It's nice to meet you Juudiame." He said. Tsuna gaped at him. "Juudiame? Don't tell me…" he began. Reborn tripped Tsuna yet again and jumped on his back. "Your new addition to the family, Tobi." He finished.

Tsuna grabbed at his hair. "NOOOO!" just when Tsuna's life couldn't get any worse it just did. Tobi just smiled. "Don't worry Boss, I'll protect you." He said. Reborn jumped on Tobi's shoulder. "I want you to hack into Namimori's school files and make yourself a transfer student and into Tsuna's class." [pretend Reborn gave Tobi Tsuna's classroom number because I don't really remember xDD] Tsuna jumped up. "WHAT?!?!" Tobi blinked. "Reborn sama… Hacking into school files is illegal." He said. Tsuna sighed in relief. At least this kid was nice.

Reborn took out his gun. "Do it or I'll blow your brains out." He threatened. Tobi squeaked and fiddled with his ear piece. Suddenly something came down onto his eye and it blinked. After a few more dials and buttons Tobi put his hands up to shield his face. "I a transfer student now." He said in defensive position. Reborn just smiled. "I forgot to mention that he likes to make things. That thing," reborn pointed to the thing attached to his ear. "Is on of his inventions." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Tobi with awe. "That's amazing." He exclaimed. Tobi didn't like the flattery. "Really it's nothing." He said. Reborn jumped off Tobi's shoulder. "Tell us what it does." He asked. Tobi scratched the back of his head. "Uh… It does a lot." He said. Reborn frowned a little and took out his gun again. Tobi yelped. "I'm sure you know what happened if you don't explain thoroughly." He said. Tsuna felt bad for Tobi for actually knowing Reborn.

Tobi waved a flag of surrender. "To summarize it it's a communicator, locator, computer, music player and schedule maker." He said. Tsuna wondered how all of that was fit into something so small hanging on his ear. Reborn turned to Tsuna. "That's not all of his inventions." He said. Reborn held up a book labeled 'Tobi's Creations.' Tobi sweat dropped. "Feels like I'm being robbed of my things when you come to my house." He said sadly. Reborn threw the book at Tsuna.

"Let's go Dame-Tsuna. See you at school tomorrow." Reborn said as they were off. Tsuna wondered why he had Tobi's book of inventions. All he knew was that his life just got worse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hoshi: End!

Tobi: Aww school tomorrow D:

Hoshi: yes… SO GET SOME SLEEP!

Tobi: y-y-yes m'am! –runs away-

Hoshi: stay tuned for the next chapter

To review or not to review.. That… is something for you to decide xDD Please no flames allowed. It will bring down Hoshi's spirits and she might not conintue writing for a long time… Until she gets over it xDD


End file.
